


All The Playground's A Stage

by PolarisRefractedIntoJoy



Series: Denver, Iowa [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy
Summary: Everyone wants to be a superhero when they're young. And when they're young, everyone believes they truly can be.
Relationships: Garen Crownguard & Vi (League of Legends), Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard & Jinx
Series: Denver, Iowa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206464
Kudos: 2





	All The Playground's A Stage

"You'll never take over the city, Captain Musclehead!" 

From her position on the platform above the wood chip flooring of the playground, Lux thought she cut a very imposing figure with her homemade mask and cape. 

"Your dastardly plans to make everyone muscly end here! Take this! Ultimate Star Light Flash Cannon Evil Destroyer Attack!" 

Raising her hands to the sky, Lux looked up to the bright blue above. "In the name of the stars! I will punish you!" She brought her arms down to point at her brother. "Haiiiiyyyaaaaah!" 

When she opened her eyes from finishing her Ultimate Attack, she was filled with play-despair. With a dramatic gasp, she pointed a finger at Vivian. "Queen Barbell!?" 

Chuckling evilly, the other pinkette responded with as much villainistic panache as she could muster. 

"Who else could so easily defeat your weak magic, Starlight?" Vivian struck a pose, flexing her muscles as much as her young body would allow. "Now, prepare for trouble!" 

She was soon joined by Garen, who struck a pose of his own, attempting to look like one of the men they had all recently seen in a bodybuilding magazine. "And make it double!" 

Garen and Vivian rushed the platform, jumping on to it and picking up Lux together, softly throwing her off it so she could dramatically flop around like she had just fallen from a building. 

"No... The light... It's fading..." Lux hammed up her performance as much as she could. "I can't let them take over Golden City... But I don't think I can... Hrk... Stop them..." 

Suddenly, a voice trumpeted from the playground tower from behind her. 

"Hey you dumb villains! Hands off my Starlight!" 

Jinx's eyes were fizzing with excitement as she finally made her big entrance. 

"No! It can't be! We defeated you, Rocket Girl!" 

"You both should know! A hero is never defeated! She just needs to have a quick nap and some oranges!" Jinx jumped from where she was perched, landing on the wood chips below with a thump, quickly moving over to Lux who was still pretending to be wounded on the ground, before mock-pulling something from her pocket. "Here Starlight, I brought you some bottled Star Essence!" Jinx opened her pretend canister and gave it to Lux, who eagerly opened the non-existent object and let it rejuvenate her. 

"Alright Starlight, are you ready?" 

"I'm always ready when it's with you Rocket Girl!" 

Standing next to each other, the girls began performing familiar movements. 

"Evildoers everywhere!" They spoke, throwing their hands out and standing back to back. 

"Beware our might!" They continued, facing front and outstretching their arms. 

"We are the guardians of the people! And we cleanse your blight!" They finished in unison, turning to each other, clasping their hands together before turning their heads towards the villains and pushing their hands towards them together. "Haaaaiiyyaaah!" 

"Aaahhh! Team Muscle is blasting off again!" Garen and Vivian let out their cry of defeat as they were blown away by the combined might of Jinx and Lux's attack. 

"We did it Starlight! We saved the day!" 

"I couldn't have done it without you, Rocket Girl!" 

High-fiving, the girls made their way over to their siblings. 

"Why do you guys always go for the same team attack finish?" Garen asked. "Don't you want to invent a new move or something?" 

Vivian nodded her head in agreement. "Like a super attack where Jinx shoots rockets and Lux powers them up with starlight!" 

Jinx cut in immediately. "Nope! Not doing it! We put so much time into our duo finisher, not changing it!" 

"Well... I kinda wanna try what Vi mentioned..." Lux started. Upon seeing the look of abject horror on Jinx's face, she continued. "Not as our finishing move, though." 

Lips and eyebrows scrunched up in thought, Jinx finally acquiesced. "Okay, fine. It makes sense we would have more team attacks." Unscrewing her face, she finished. "But our ultimate move stays the same!" 

Lux nodded in agreement. "After all, it's what we came up with together!" 

"Well, don't think too hard about it. It's our turn to be the heroes!" Vivian cut in. "Get ready to be defeated by the power of muscles and friendship!" The pinkette said, full of conviction. 

"Exactly! Captain Musclehead and Queen Barbell are here to save the day and hit the gym!" Garen followed up, similarly enthusiastic. 

Giggling and smiling, the four kids ran to the positions they wanted to be in for their next elaborate battle. After all, Golden City wasn't going to save itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fond memories of making up my superhero alter-ego and saving many a playground alongside my friends in my younger days.


End file.
